1956
"]] "]] 1956 is yet another year in the golden age of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. History * This is the final season where the BR Reissues stop removing the credits ending on Daffy Dilly. Starting from Mouse Mazurka, the original credits were kept. Shorts # "Bugs' Bonnets" (Jones/January 14/''5:1) # "Too Hop to Handle" (McKimson/January 28/S&HH) # "Weasel Stop" (McKimson/February 11/[[Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth|''FL: BB]]) # "The High and the Flighty" (McKimson/February 18/''2:1 P) # "Broom-Stick Bunny" (Jones/February 25/2:1) # "Rocket Squad" (Jones/March 10/3:3) # "Tweet and Sour" (Freleng/March 24) # "Heaven Scent" (Jones/March 31/6:1) # "Mixed Master" (McKimson/April 14) # "Rabbitson Crusoe" (Freleng/April 28) # "Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z" (Jones/May 5/2:2) # "Tree Cornered Tweety" (Freleng/May 19) # "The Unexpected Pest" (McKimson/June 2/4:4) # "Napoleon Bunny-Part" (Freleng/June 16/BB: HE) # "Tugboat Granny" (Freleng/June 23) # "Stupor Duck" (McKimson/July 17/5:1) # "Barbary-Coast Bunny" (Jones/July 21/4:1) # "Rocket-Bye Baby" (Jones/August 4/6:4) # "Half-Fare Hare" (McKimson/August 18) # "Raw! Raw! Rooster!" (McKimson/August 25/6:1) # "The Slap-Hoppy Mouse" (McKimson/September 1/[[Looney Tunes Super Stars' Sylvester & Hippety Hopper: Marsupial Mayhem|''S&HH]]) # "A Star Is Bored" (Freleng/September 15/''5:1) # "Deduce, You Say" (Jones/September 29/1:2) # "Yankee Dood It" (Freleng/October 13/6:2) # "Wideo Wabbit" (McKimson/October 27/3:2) # "There They Go-Go-Go!" (Jones/November 10/2:2) # "Two Crows from Tacos" (Freleng/November 24/[[Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth|''FL: BB]]) # "The Honey-Mousers" (McKimson/December 8/''3:2) # "To Hare Is Human" (Jones/December 15/4:1) Blue Ribbon Reissues 1955 - 1956 Season # "Bone Sweet Bone" (Davis/January 21) # "I Taw a Putty Tat" (Freleng/February 25) # "Two Gophers from Texas" (Davis/March 31) # "Kit for Cat" (Freleng/April 21) # "Scaredy Cat" (Jones/June 2) # "A Horse Fly Fleas" (McKimson/July 7) - retitled ''A Horsefly Fleas # "Little Orphan Airedale" (Jones/ August 4) # "Daffy Dilly" (Jones/August 18) 1956-1957 Season # "Mouse Mazurka" (15-Sep-1956) (The first Reissue to retain the original credits) # "Paying the Piper" (20-Oct-1956) # "Daffy Duck Hunt" (17-Nov-1956) # "Henhouse Henery" (01-Dec-1956) Character Debuts *September 29 - Shropshire Slasher in "Deduce, You Say". *August 4 - Mot the Infant Martian in "Rocket-bye Baby". *August 25 - Rhode Island Red in "Raw! Raw! Rooster!". *December 8 - Alice Crumden, Ralph Crumden and Ned Morton in "The Honey-Mousers". People Births *? - Lenord Robinson *March 11 - Rob Paulsen *April 4 - Tom Ruegger *October 12 - Charlie Adler *October 25 - Danny Gans *December 7 - Larry Bird *December 18 - T.K. Carter Deaths *September 19 - Cecil Surry (aged 49) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - January 1956 - Part 1.jpg|January 1956 - Part 1 WCN - January 1956 - Part 2.jpg|January 1956 - Part 2 WCN - February 1956.jpg|February 1956 WCN - March 1956 - Part 1.jpg|March 1956 - Part 1 WCN - March 1956 - Part 2.jpg|March 1956 - Part 2 WCN - April 1956 - Part 1.jpg|April 1956 - Part 1 WCN - April 1956 - Part 2.jpg|April 1956 - Part 2 WCN - May 1956 - Part 1.jpg|May 1956 - Part 1 WCN - May 1956 - Parts 2 and 3.jpg|May 1956 - Parts 2 and 3 WCN - June 1956 - Part 1.jpg|June 1956 - Part 1 WCN - June 1956 - Part 2.jpg|June 1956 - Part 2 WCN - July 1956 - Part 1.jpg|July 1956 - Part 1 WCN - July 1956 - Part 2.jpg|July 1956 - Part 2 WCN - August 1956 - Part 1.jpg|August 1956 - Part 1 WCN - August 1956 - Part 2.jpg|August 1956 - Part 2 WCN - September 1956 - Part 1.jpg|September 1956 - Part 1 WCN - September 1956 - Part 2.jpg|September 1956 - Part 2 WCN - October 1956 - Part 1.jpg|October 1956 - Part 1 WCN - October 1956 - Part 2.jpg|October 1956 - Part 2 WCN - November 1956 - Part 1.jpg|November 1956 - Part 1 WCN - November 1956 - Part 2.jpg|November 1956 - Part 2 WCN - December 1956 - Part 1.jpg|December 1956 - Part 1 WCN - December 1956 - Part 2.jpg|December 1956 - Part 2 Category:Timeline